Tu as mon destin en main
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [COMPLET] [THIAM] Un revenant ? Il s'agit de Théo qui va vivre dans la maison de Liam..Mais, comment les autres vont-ils prendre cette nouvelle affreuse ? Pourquoi Liam a-t-il fait appel à Théo ?
1. Chapter 1

N/A : Bonjour, bonsoir, voici ma nouvelle histoire..Et, je ships Théo / Liam ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

" Théo ne fait pas le con !"

"Quoi ? Sinon, tu vas me remettre en enfer ? Liam ?"

"Effectivement, car je n'ai pas confiance en toi !" Théo !"

"Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu libéré ? Liam ? Je t'écoute !"

"Parce que je me sens seul depuis que Scott n'est plus là…"

"Comment ça ?" demanda, l'ancien méchant de Beacon Hills.

Liam eut des légers frissons qui parcourut le long de son corps :

"Les chasseurs sont de retour, Théo..Et, j'ai peur…"

"Je croyais que tu étais assez fort ? Liam ? "

"Ma copine m'a quitté…" se justifia, le bêta de Scott.

"Vraiment ?" commença, Théo en continuant sa phrase, " j'ai dû loupé des trucs."

"Oui, tu peux dormir chez moi ? Th...éo ?" bafouilla, le jeune loup..

Liam eut des yeux brillants devant le beau Théo qui se tint devant lui avec une expression neutre sur son visage pâle :

"Et, ton père ? "

"Il n'est jamais à la maison...Il travail à l'hôpital jusqu'à des heures impossibles.."

Théo soupira, et dit :

"D'accord...Je dors avec toi, mais seulement pour cette nuit ?"

"Merci...Merci, Théo tu me sauves la vie !"

"Et, pour l'épée ? Tu comptes en faire quoi ?"

"Si tu tentes quelque chose de mal, Théo..Je te renvoie chez ta soeur."

"Ok...Je vais essayer de me tenir à carreau.."

L'ancien ennemi de Liam suivit le maître des lieux en silence.

Au fonds de lui, Théo avait eu le droit une seconde chance avec Liam Dunbar…

* * *

A/N : Bonjour, je reviens dans le fandom de TW...Avec une nouvelle histoire, et oui, je ships beaucoup sur le duo [ Théo / Liam] : ) J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Bonjour, bonsoir ou bonne après-midi.**..Voici, le chapitre qui démarre réellement cette histoire sur le couple ; **Liam / Théo...** Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Liam se cassa la figure en tombant du lit :

 ***BOUM***

"Aie..;" se plaignit le louveteau , " Putain, de draps !"

Le bêta de McCall se trouvait nez à nez avec le parquet de bois. Dunbar levait les yeux au ciel, car en ce moment il n'avait pas de chance dans sa vie de tous les jours..

Il avait la poisse…

oOo

Liam Dunbar était en torse nu à l'intérieur de sa chambre simple. Sa décoration détenait une couleur beige avec une touche de légèreté sur les murs… Il avait également une photo d'Hayden qui se tenait sur son bureau, à côté, de son ordinateur portable..

Il se sentait trahi, humilié, et en colère depuis quelques mois…

 ***CLIP * CLIP* CLIP***

Ce bruit était les branches d'arbres qui se cognait contre la vitre de Liam Dunbar..Il n'aimait pas ce genre de sensation, car cela lui rappelait des mauvais souvenirs…

 **CLIP*CLIP*CLIP***

"Vivement que le bruit cesse.." se plaignit Liam..

* * *

 **CLIP*CLIP*CLIP***

Le jeune louveteau descendait des escaliers avec difficulté, car il avait eu très mal à son genou..Ce n'était qu'une petite blessure pour ce loup-garou..Liam arrivait enfin en bas de la dernière marche..

Les lumières du salon étaient éteints…

 **CLAP*CLAP*CLIP**

Liam regarda Théo qui était allongé sur le canapé de son père…

" Tu ne dors pas ? Liam ?"

Le jeune lycéen sursauta en entendant la voix de Théo :

"Tu m'as entendu ? Théo ?" s'exprima, le bêta…

"Oui, tu t'es fait mal ?"

"Non, ça va;;;Je vais me prendre un verre de lait !"

"J'ai froid, Liam...Viens…"

"A quoi tu joues ? **THEO !** "

* * *

Liam se débattit, mais Théo le serra très fort dans ses bras..Le garçonnet ne se battait plus avec Théo...Le bêta de Scott soupira, et il ne regarda pas l'ancien méchant dans les yeux :

"Lâche-moi, **THEOOO !** " s'écria, Liam en soufflant…

"Non, tu es entre mes griffes, petit loup…"

"Lâche-moi, avant que, je te mets six pieds sous terre !"

"Tu ne sais pas t'amuser Liam où quoi ?" siffla, Théo a moitié nu..

Liam lui balança un regard jaune lumineux devant Théo :

"Ok, je te libère...Grincheux !"

"Petit con…" marmonna, Théo à voix basse..

Théo rit face à sa réaction du loup solitaire…

 **CLIP CLAC CLIP CLAC**

* * *

 **A/N : merci de m'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite sur le couple : Théo / Liam..Que va-t'il se passé pour le jeune loup et le grand méchant loup ?! Bonne lecture, à tous !**

* * *

Liam était dans la cuisine, pour se servir un verre de lait bien frais. Théo l'observait du canapé, l'air moqueur. Un grand sourire mesquin se dessinait sur son visage angélique. Mais, le louveteau n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que Théo le regardait derrière son dos. Il grimaçait… Le bêta remettait son verre vide dans le lavabo de son père, et se retournait vers l'ancien méchant. Son regard était dur et sombre.

Liam s'avança vers Théo, d'un air mécontent :

" _Quoi ?!" râla, le plus jeune..._

Théo se mit à rire d'un air sarcastique :

" _Tu as une moustache sur le dessus de ta bouche, petit malin.."_

L'hybride s'approcha dangereusement de Liam, puis avec l'aide de son pouce, il enleva sensuellement la moustache blanche. Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche :

" _Ne me refais plus jamais ca !" s'énerva, Liam.._

" _Pourquoi ?!" demanda, le loup orphelin, " j'ai l'impression que tu as aimé ça.."_

" _Pas du tout ! grommela, Liam, " j'ai froid, tout simplement !"_

" _Menteur…"_

" _Non…"_

" _Si, petit louveteau.."_

* * *

" _ **NON, JE NE SUIS PAS MENTEUR !**_ _! dit-il, avec ses yeux jaunes.._

" _Calme...Ne t'énerve pas, mon chaton.."_

Énervé, Liam le poussa violemment contre les escaliers. Théo se leva avec difficulté:

" _C'est, que tu as de la force, mon chéri…"_

" _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou je te renvoie, en enfer !" menaça, Liam._

Théo le prit dans ses bras, et ils tombèrent sur les fesses. Heureusement, que Scott ne se trouvait pas là, pour voir la scène :

" _Tu me lâches ou je te mords ?!" siffla, le bêta, de Liam…_

" _Fait, ce que tu veux de moi, vu que je suis à tes ordres…"_

" _Pousse-toi ! Demain, j'ai cours !" siffla, ce dernier…_

" _Je peux dormir avec toi ?! demanda, Théo avec des yeux de chaton.._

" _Non, tu dors sur le canapé, point barre…"_

" _Dommage, je voulais m'amuser un peu avec toi, dans ton lit…"_

" _Pas touche, je suis encore en deuil pour Hayden.."_

" _Elle ne te convenait pas de toute façon, Hayden est lisbienne.."_

" _J'men fou ! Je retourne me coucher…." grogna, le plus jeune.._

Théo aida Liam à se lever du sol, avec une poigne de fer :

* * *

" _Bonne nuit, mon louveteau.."_

" _Merde, Théo !" cracha, le jeune loup…" tu fais chier !"_

" _Bonne nuit…" répéta, Théo en se couchant sur le divan.._

 _Grognon, Liam retourna dans sa chambre, énervé..._


	4. Chapitre 4

_**A/N : Bonsoir, comment ça va ?! Merci, pour vos retours sur l'histoire [THIAM] c'est ma première, et j'espère que niveau orthographe, etc etc, ça ira mieux...Car, j'écris un maximum et je lis de nouveau..Je pense que je me suis améliorer un peu depuis le début de l'année, pas vous ?! Sinon, merci encore de me suivre et de me lire..Ca me motive encore plus..**_

 _ **Ps : Bonne lecture, les lapinous..Ah non, les louveteaux ! *mode délire***_

* * *

Liam faisait un horrible cauchemar à l'intérieur de son lit..Son corps était en braise comme le feu..Ce qu'il s'était passé avec le " _**Berserker**_ " l'avait traumatisé à vie. Il voyait toujours cette hideuse créature maléfique sous sa couverture..Il paniquait. Le jeune loup fermait ses paupières tant bien que mal, mais il respirait trop fort..

En bas, Théo entendait les battements de coeur infernale de son hôte, Dunbar.. L'hybride mettait son oreiller sous sa tête, et levait les yeux au ciel. Il grognait intérieurement. Il prenait une bonne expiration, puis se relaxer au mieux. L'orphelin avait hâte de revoir son ex-girlfriend, Malia Hale. Il jubilait à l'intérieur de lui…

 _La nuit passait longuement pour le jeune Dunbar…_

* * *

Au petit matin, l'adolescent de seize ans ouvrait ses paupières avec difficulté. Les rayons du soleil le gênaient pertinemment. Il ne remarquait même pas la présence de son alpha à l'intérieur de la pièce.. Surpris, Liam se levait d'un bon à l'intérieur de son lit simple..

Il fronça ses sourcils :

" _Putain, tu m'as fait peur, McCall !" siffla, le jeune loup.._

" _Tu n'es pas aller en cours depuis deux semaines, Liam !"_

" _Je n'ai pas envie, d'y aller, Scott..Laisse-moi ! grommela, l'adolescent._

Scott retira fortement les draps du jeune adolescent :

" _Liam..Ne fait pas chier, d'accord ?!"_

" _Lâche-moi, Scott ! Râla, le plus jeune…_

" _Non, Liam...Ecoute, je suis désolé pour Hayden…"_

" _Et, alors ?!" répliqua, Liam d'une voix rauque.._

" _Tu as seize ans, Liam...Tu auras d'autre grand amour dans ta vie.."_

" _Je n'en ai pas envie, Scott…"_

" _Liam…"_

" _Non…" répondit, le concerné d'une voix rauque..._

* * *

Scott soupira :

" _Liam.."_

" _N'insiste pas, Scott.."_

" _Sois ton propre ancrage, d'accord ?!"_

" _Ok, je vais essayer, Scott, mais pourquoi aller au bahut, sachant que tout le monde me déteste au lycée ?! Ca ne sert à rien…" raconta, le louveteau, attristé._

" _Parce que tu as le choix de faire du "bien" autour de "toi" Liam.."_

" _Mais, tu ne seras plus au lycée, Scott...Je me sens faible…"_

" _Ne sois pas faible, Liam, tu es quelqu'un de géniale, tu te maîtrises.."_

" _Et, Gérard ?! On ne sait toujours pas s'il est encore là.."_

" _Je m'occupe personnellement de ce vieux fou, Liam..Va, au lycée…"_

Liam ronchonna, mais il savait parfaitement que l'alpha avait eu raison…

* * *

Au lycée, Malia Hale était en rupture avec Stiles, depuis quelques semaines. Du coup, elle sortait avec le nouveau capitaine de la crosse, Nathan...Enfin, c'était une relation brève...C'était juste une histoire de " _sexe"_ entre ses deux-là.. La fille uniquement du sociopathe Peter Hale, était à bout de nerf depuis quelques jours..

Malia était en difficulté pour les cours de maths…

Madame Martin la regardait tendrement dans les yeux marrons de Malia. La professeur de maths-science gardait son calme, car ce n'était pas tous les jours, qu'elle voyait une coyotte, en face d'elle..Mme Martin avait un peu de l'adolescente, mais elle ne montrait jamais ses émotions devant elle..

Abasourdie, la mère de Lydia prit la parole avec douceur :

" _Malia ?!"_

" _ **Grrrr…"**_ _grogna-t-elle, en la regardant dans ses yeux.._

" _Malia, tu es dans un lieu, calme et en sécurité, d'accord ?!"_

" _Je ne me sens pas bien, madame Martin..Et, je m'énerve vite !"_

" _Malia ?! Quand tu vas aller à Paris, tu vas faire comment ?!"_

" _Je...n'en...sais...rien…" bafouilla, l'adolescente…_

" _Malia ?!" appela, madame Martin, l'air indécise.."Malia !"_

La coyote reconnut cet odeur insupportable, de Théo jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment...Elle courut aussi vite que le vent...

* * *

 **A/N : Bonsoir, une review ?! :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


	5. Chapitre 5

Agacée, Malia rejoignait la chimère dans la douche des garçons, sur les nerfs à vif..Théo rigolait intérieurement en voyant la rage dans les lieux de son ex-girlfriend, l'air satisfait..Le joli coeur, était torse nu devant elle, et le jet d'eau était allumé en dessu de lui..Sa tête était mouillé ainsi que son corps.. Sensuellement, Théo faisait bouger ses poitrines devant la coyote, énervée..

Ahurie, MalIa Hale sortait ses griffes d'animal, et grognait sur la chimère..Théo souriait d'un air sarcastique devant la belle, coyote. L'adolescente essaya de griffer le jeune homme, mais sans succès. Il esquivait facilement avec sa vitesse de loup.. Théo ne poussait pas la girlfriend, mais il adorait ce moment-là..

Malia Hale se tint à distance de cette ordure :

* * *

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! THEO !"_

" _Malia, Malia, ma chérie d'amour, comment vas-tu ?!"_

" _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, enfoiré ! Tu m'as mit une balle !"_

" _Oui, c'est vrai, c'était amusant, ma belle…" se moqua, la chimère…_

" _Je vais t'étrangler, Théo ! Grrrr"..._

" _Malia,_ _ **STOP**_ _!" s'écria, l'alpha aux yeux rouges..._

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le super McCall :

" _Scott ?!"_

" _ **Théo…"**_ _répondit, l'alpha en essayant de garder son calme…."_

" _Depuis quand tu joues à chat avec Malia ? McCall…?!"_

" _Hum, depuis que tu lui as mit une balle dans le ventre !"_

* * *

Scott montra ses crocs, mais ils entendirent tous les chaussures de Stiles, dans la salle de douche des garçons. Et, ce dernier arriva au bon moment, tout en se cassant la figure sur McCall :

" _Aie…" fit, l'hyperactif.._

" _Attention, Stiles, ça glisse, ça glisse…" se moqua, la chimère…_

" _Théo ?!" reprit, Stiles en se remettant debout, avec difficulté.._

" _Tu peux me lâcher Stiles ?!" dit, Scott avec ironie…_

" _Ouep, désolé...Malia, on est là, vient…" lança, l'humain.._

" _J'ai envie de tuer cet ordure…" grogna, la brune…_

" _Nous aussi, Malia…" répondirent, les deux adolescents…_

 _Sous la douche, Théo était tremper de la tête au pied :_

" _On ne t'aime pas, Théo…" fit, Scott, d'une voix rauque._

" _Je sais, et je vais beaucoup m'amuser…" déclara-t-il, d'un air sournois…_

" _Qui ta fait revenir des enfers ?!" demanda, Stiles, en fronçant ses sourcils._

Théo sourit :

" _C'est, mon secret…"_

* * *

Scott se tourna vers Stiles, d'une tête déprimante :

" _Liam ?!"_

" _Quoi ? Liam ?!" répondit, son ami._

" _C'est Liam qui l'a libéré, merde pourquoi je n'avais pas penser ça !"_

" _Du calme, Scott, on ne mets pas des conclusions actives…"_

" _Si, j'ai senti l'odeur de Théo partout dans sa maison…"_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et on pouvait percevoir une teinte rosâtre sur ses joues:

" _Liam n'est pas idiot à ce point, Scott..Réfléchit !"_

" _Non, pas comme un moment de faiblesse..N'est-ce pas Théo ?"_

" _On devient très proche, alors Liam a mon destin en main…"_

" _Espèce de petit con !" hurla, McCall, entre ses dents.._

Malia et Stiles, s'échangent des regards défensives...

" _Scott…"_

" _Pardon, Stiles…"_

" _Laisse tomber ce mec, il n'en vaut pas la peine…"_

" _Tu as raison...Vient, Malia..Tu as tes cours…"_

" _Sois maudit en enfer, Théo ! cracha, la coyote…_

" _J'y suis, en enfer, ma belle…" répondit-il, en faisant un clin d'oeil…_

 _Le trio de la meute reparti bredouille.._


	6. Chapitre 6

**A/N : Bonjour, bon weekend à tous ! Voici, le nouveau chapitre de la journée sur [THIAM] je vais mettre d'avantage de description dans les prochains chapitres..XoxoXO**

 **Merci pour vos retours !**

* * *

Dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, Liam marchait lentement à l'intérieur des couloirs sombre dans le bahut. À ses côtés, il y avait Mason, et Corey. Son meilleur ami savait que Liam n'était pas bien depuis sa rupture avec Hayden.. De visage, l'adolescent de seize ans était pâle voir incolore..Corey balançait un regard d'inquiétude à Mason, et haussait les épaules. Mason pivotait sa tête vers le plafond, blanc. L'ambiance était cassant…

La main gauche de Mason se tint avec la lanière de son sac à dos :

" _Liam ?!"_

" _...?!"_

" _Liam !" appela, une deuxième fois, Mason._

" _Quoi ?!" répondit-il, enfin sur le même ton.._

" _Ca va mec ?!"_

" _Oui, ça va…"_

" _On ne dirait pas, Liam…" commenta, Corey.._

Liam fusilla du regard envers le petit ami de Mason :

" _Ecoute, Hayden n'est plus là, elle a déménagée avec sa soeur…"_

" _Je sais, pas la peine de mettre le couteau dans la plaie, Corey…"_

En colère, l'adolescent de seize ans quitta les lieux, abattu :

" _J'ai dit une bêtise ?!" s'exclama, Corey._

" _Non, pas du tout, mon chéri…" fit, Mason.._

" _J'ai mal pour lui, Mason..Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…"_

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, en connaissant Liam, il aura une autre nana…"_

" _Ou un homme ?!"_

Mason pouffa de rire :

" _Non, il n'est pas homo…"_

" _Il n'a jamais essayé ?! On verra bien avec le temps…"_

" _Oui, on verra...Je doute qu'il ira en boite avec nous, ce weekend…"_

" _Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang pour lui, Mason..Il va s'en sortir…"_

" _Oui, tu as raison..Viens, on va être en retard en cours.."_

À la fin de sa phrase, Corey posa ses lèvres douces sur celles de Mason…

* * *

À l'intérieur du bahut, le jeune bêta se dirigeait vers les toilettes des hommes avec un pas vif, l'air attristé..Heureusement, il n'y avait personne dedans, car il perdait peu à peu confiance en lui depuis sa rupture avec Hayden. Il se sentait, sali, humilié, abonné encore une fois par son entourage…Son reflet se tenait devant lui, et Liam avait presque eu peur en se regardant dans le miroir..

Il se médita : _"_ _ **Il faut que je me calme ! Je fais peur à tout le monde avec ma tête de déterré..Il faut que je me reprenne en main, dès aujourd'hui, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Elle me manque trop...Je veux l'oublier, mais je n'y arrive pas ! C'était mon encrage...Hugh...Pourquoi je suis faible ?! Je suis qu'un minable contrairement à Scott, qui n'a peur de rien…**_ _" termina-t-il, par la pensée…_

La porte lourde des toilettes était ouverte. Le jeune loup remarqua la silhouette de Scott derrière lui. Il haussait les épaules. Ses deux mains se glissèrent sous l'eau chaude avec un geste normale..La lumière qui se trouvait au-dessus d'eux clignote sans cesse depuis l'accident avec les créatures surnaturels..Il y avait encore des traces de dégâts avec causé Kate Argent à l'intérieur des WC…

 _Mais, c'était peu lisible..._

* * *

À cet-instant-là, l'alpha déposait son sac rouge sur le carrelage blanc avec agilité. Le beau brun musclé, s'approchait de son bêta, et le prenait dans ses bras pour l'encourager..Liam frémissait sur son alpha. Scott n'avait jamais vu Liam dans cet état-là depuis qu'il le connaissait dans son lycée de Beacon Hills.

Placide, McCall saisit la parole avec un timbre fin :

" _Liam tu n'as pas avoir honte de pleurer…"_

" _Je...Ca fait du bien, Scott..J'en avais besoin…" fit, Liam._

Stiles se précipita à l'intérieur, et fixa Liam dans les yeux en ouvrant la bouche :

" _Stiles, n'y pense même pas !" fit, Scott._

" _Ouais, mais impossible, Scott. Pourquoi tu as remis ce connard de Théo en liberté ?!"_

" _J'avais besoin de lui, Stiles..Émotionnellement, du moment que j'ai l'épée, je crains rien!"_

" _Tu es un crétin, tu le sais ça ?!" s'énerva Stiles.._

" _Stiles…" intervient, son ami._

" _Je ne suis pas un crétin !" répliqua, Liam, "_

Liam, fut à bout de nerfs :

" _Stiles, sort…" ordonna, Scott.._

" _Mais…"_

" _Stiles ?"_

" _Ok…."_

* * *

Stiles, sortit des toilettes avec un mouvement de rapidité.

Malia rejoignait Stiles avec la même démarche..La lycéenne lançait un regard d'appréhension devant son ex-boyfriend, curieuse..La coyote pouvait encore sentir l'odeur désagréable de Théo partout dans le bâtiment..Elle n'aimait plus ce type-là...Depuis ce jour, où il avait tiré sur elle dans un hangar...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Des avis constructifs ?!**

 **Une pensée à tous qui traversent une épreuve avec les ouragans !**


	7. Chapitre 7

_**A/N : Bonjour, comment ça va ? Les petits louveteaux ?!Tadam, voici un chapitre avec un peu moins de "dialogue" car je vais essayer de travailler un peu plus, les descriptions dès aujourd'hui, je vous embrasse ! Je poste toujours mes chapitres en avance, car j'écris soit la veille ou le lendemain...**_

* * *

Absent, Stiles était avec Malia dans la bibliothèque de Beacon Hills. L'hyperactif ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Liam avait fait appel à Théo lorsqu'il était dans le besoin..On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Théo selon lui. Stiles détenait une sale tête devant la belle Hale.. Il faisait presque peur à voir..Le fils du shérif était dans la lune depuis la rentrée scolaire..C'était le seul humain dans la meute de Scott depuis le décès d'Allison Argent..

Il se sentait un peu exclu de la bande.

Stiles Stilinski tapotait son crayon jaune sur son livre de maths. L'heure de la bibliothèque ne fonctionnait plus depuis l'attaque de la " _ **bête Gévaudan**_ ". Il levait ses yeux au ciel. Son estomac gargouille un peu, car il n'avait manger qu'une barre de céréales, ce matin. Malia lui donnait un paquet de chips à l'oignon à Stiles.

Stiles détint un air ébaubi :

" _Pour…. moi ?!"_

" _Tu as faim, Stiles, et tes gargouillement m'agace.."_

" _Bah, merci...Malia…" remercia, l'humain en ouvrant le paquet._

L'hyperactif ouvrit bruyamment le sachet que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui..

Il était gênait…

* * *

Stiles prenait une chip ovale avec l'aide de son pouce et de son index. Il le mettait dans sa bouche comme un cochon. Bref, Malia levait les yeux au ciel, mais le néon était trop lumineux pour elle...Elle remettait sa frange sur le côté gauche de son oreille.. Sa boucle d'oreille était en forme de " _papillon_ ". Il détenait une teinte rouge avec des contours dorés. C'était son porte-bonheur.

Malia détestait quand quelqu'un manger avec la bouche ouverte devant elle. Stiles mangeait tapageusement, devant son ex-girlfriend. Elle faisait une grimace d'énervement, et Stiles n'avait pas capté le message…

La coyote saisit la parole avec une voix éraillée :

" _Stiles ?!"_

" _Mouais ?!" dit-il, avec une chip sur sa lèvre.._

" _Rien...Tu me dégoutes un peu quand tu manges…"_

" _Ah, ok...Excuse-moi, Malia…"_

" _Ce n'est pas grave, Lydia va m'aider pour une thèse en science.."_

Stiles fit un léger air caustique :

" _C'est super ça, surtout que c'est calme, en ce moment.."_

" _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Stiles ?!"_

" _Disons qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque depuis des mois…"_

" _Ouais, ça fait drôle, mais comme Théo est revenu.."_

" _Je sais, je crains le pire…"_

* * *

Ils soupirent tous les deux en même temps…

L'heure passait lentement pour les anciens lycéens de Beacon Hills. Scott, Lydia et Isaac arrivèrent vers la table rectangulaire du duo, Stiles et Malia..Tous les trois s'assirent sur les places libres du banc..Lahey ouvrait son livre sur les maths, et Lydia faisait la même chose à côté de Malia.

Scott regardait objectivement Théo au loin.

Théo était satisfait de son retour à Beacon Hills...

* * *

 **A/N : Merci beaucoup, d'avoir lu ce chapitre !**

 **La suite certainement dans la soirée, les loups !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite de [THIAM] ! Bon samedi, à tous !**

* * *

Théo fixait instantané la meute de Scott McCall qui travailler en équipe depuis quinze heures trente. Il mangeait une pomme verte à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, et son regard était intense envers l'alpha de la ville de Beacon Hills. Il aimait toujours Scott, mais c'était comme un frère, pour lui. Cependant, plus personne ne faisait confiance à Théo à cause des médecins de l'horreur. C'était toujours une chimère pour eux, et pas un loup-garou..

Au loin, Peter Hale voyait de nouveau la silhouette de Théo Raeken, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ses yeux virent aux bleus ciels. Il grognait. Il n'aimait pas cette chimère arrogante, et agressive. Derrière lui, se trouvait son neveu, Derek Hale. En souriant sarcastiquement, Peter levait les yeux au ciel.

L'ancien alpha sociopathe prit la parole :

" _Derek ?! Que me vaut ta visite amicale ?!"_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lycée de Beacon Hills ? Peter ?"_

" _Disons que le crétin du bêta de Scott a lâché cette chimère.."_

" _Quoi? Théo ?! " reprit, le brun d'un air surpris, et étonné._

" _Oui, et pour l'instant, il provoque beaucoup McCall."_

" _Scott, est quelqu'un de bien, Peter pas comme toi…"_

" _Merci, ça me touche que tu me dis ça, Derek…" dit, Peter avec ironique.._

" _Bon, il faut qu'on s'occupe de Gérard, tu ne crois pas ?"_

" _Hors de question, Derek, ce vieu fou, et presque vide…"_

" _Je sais, mais il peut engager d'autres chasseures sociopathes.."_

Peter leva une seconde fois les yeux :

" _Non, Derek. Je surveille la chimère, en ce qui me concerne.."_

" _Ce n'est pas Scott que tu surveilles, plutôt ?" fit, Derek, en souriant._

" _ **Rooh,**_ _la ferme.." répliqua, l'ancien alpha._

Furieux, le neveu de Peter Hale quitta les lieux, sans faire de bruit…

* * *

Effacé, l'ancien tueur de la ville ne lâchait pas la meute de Scott pendant une semelle. A l'abri, des regards. Dedans, McCall lisait un livre sur le _**"bestiaire"**_ des créatures imaginaires. Il était intrigué et admiratif. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les autres individus qui l'entourent. Sûr de lui, Scott savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas la seule créature à l'intérieur de son lycée. Il y avait une banshee, des loups-garous, des coyotes et encore bien d'autres autour de lui.

Quant à Lydia Martin, elle aidait toujours sa nouvelle meilleure amie, Malia Hale. Toutes les deux étaient concentrées sur les sciences depuis quinze heures de l'après-midi. La coyote mangeait le bout de son stylo à bille depuis quelques secondes. Le haut de son crayon était tout abîmé à cause de ses marques de dent.

Ensuite, Isaac Lahey faisait ses heures de cours en moins. Le jeune adolescent était anéanti depuis que la brune avait été tué par un Oni. Il se sentait abandonné de tous. Orphelin, Isaac n'avait que la meute de McCall pour survivre à l'état d'humain. Il avait même commencé à écrire un journal intime.

* * *

Quant à Stiles, bah il avait terminé son paquet de chip devant la coyote. Lydia lui effaçait quelques miettes qui lui rester sur le haut de ses lèvres fines. Stiles était gêné. Ses pommettes deviennent légèrement rose. L'hyperactif remerciait la rousse, puis quittait la bande pour rejoindre Jackson vers la sortie de la bibliothèque. Il voulait une explication sur son retour de Londres. Il ignorait la présence de la chimère qui était à quelques pas de lui.

Jackson s'arrêta de marcher et contempla son ami dans les yeux :

" _Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis de retour ?! Stiles ?!'_

" _Oui, car tu as assez fait de mal à Lydia, Jackson.."_

" _Parce que, tu me manquais Stiles…"_

Stiles s'étouffe de rire suite à cette révélation inattendu :

" _Sans blague ? Je croyais que tu me détestais ? Jackson ?"_

" _Avant oui, mais depuis que je suis un véritable loup.."_

" _Tu as changé ? C'est ça ? Prouve-le !" ordonna, l'humain devant lui._

" _Ok, je vais te le prouver, Stiles, tu es chiant !"_

" _Oui, je le sais..Je n'ai pas changé, d'une semelle !"_

Le ton de Stiles fut sarcastique devant l'ancien serpent...

* * *

 **A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite ! XoXoXo**


	9. Chapitre 9

**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire. Je pense qu'il n'y aura que quinze chapitres pour cette histoire [ THIAM] [Stackson] Bref, merci de me suivre dans mes aventures. Avec vous, je m'améliore en permanence. Pour ma part, j'écris sur depuis mi 2017. Je vous embrasse, merci pour les reviews, favs et follows.**

* * *

Le soleil était caché à l'extérieur du lycée de Beacon Hills. Liam avait fini ses cours avec son meilleur ami Mason, et Corey. Soucieux pour son acolyte, Mason proposait une fête à Liam dans la maison du lac chez Lydia Martin. Liam hochait la tête vers lui pour dire un simple "oui" devant Mason. Content, Corey caressait tendrement l'épaule gauche de son compagnon.

Justement, la Banshee se tenait à quelques pas de l'équipe de Liam Dunbar. Lentement, Mason se dirigeait vers Lydia Martin. La concernée regardait posément le jeune humain dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent du deuxième année saisissait difficilement la parole envers la rouquine.

Lydia l'écouta avec attention :

* * *

" _Tu veux quoi ?" répéta-t-elle, surprise._

" _Ta maison du lac, Lydia...Pour faire une fête avec les nouveaux._

" _La réponse est non, Mason.." répondit, Lydia en fermant son casier._

" _Oh, s'il te plaît ! C'est pour le bien de Liam..Regarde comment il est malheureux !"_

La rousse se pencha vers _Liam_ qui faisait un léger rictus :

" _Même pas en rêve !" s'exclama, la Banshee._

" _S'il te plaît ! Pour que Liam trouve l'amour une nouvelle fois !"_

Lydia soupira :

" _Bon, ok...Mais, je dois demander les clés à ma mère…"_

" _Yes ! Merci, Lydia..On te promets de faire attention…" fit, Corey._

" _Vous m'attendez ici ? D'accord..A partir de quand pour la fête ?!"_

" _Ok, on t'attends ici, Lydia.." répondirent les trois acolytes, l'air souriant._

" _Bien, les garçons...Soyez sage !" lança, la Banshee…_

Ils firent un sourire..

* * *

La Banshee faisait un léger sourire de sanctification derrière les garçons. La rousse empruntait un couloir sombre ou il y avait très peu d'élève...Lydia arrivait dans le bureau principale de sa mère : Natalie Martin feuilletait un livre sur les faits depuis l'heure de sa pause. Elle sursauta de peur, car elle n'avait pas sentit la présence de sa fille unique, Lydia..

Natalie prit nerveusement la parole envers sa fille :

" _Lydia, ma chérie, tu m'as fait peur !"_

" _Pardon, maman..Je peux te demander quelque chose ?"_

" _Oui, ma puce ?! répondit, Natalie en retirant ses lunettes._

" _Je peux aller à la maison du lac ce weekend ? J'ai besoin de me ressourcer…"_

" _D'accord, Lydia..Mais…."_

" _Mais ?!" répéta la Banshee en tendant sa main droite vers sa mère.._

" _Ferme bien les portes, car la dernière fois, on aurait dit qu'un animal vivait à l'intérieur de la bâtisse de ta grand-mère, et tu sais que j'y tiens à cet endroit…"_

" _Oui, maman, promis..Je t'aime…"_

" _Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie.."_

Natalie donna sa clé dans la main froide de sa fille…

* * *

Lydia remerciait sa mère, puis quittait l'office. La Banshee avait de plus en plus à l'intérieur du lycée de Beacon Hills. Du souffle sortait de sa bouche pulpeuse. Elle n'aimait pas ça..Cela sentait mauvais pour la jeune femme. Son coeur battait à la chamade dans cette vision…

C'était presque un lycée fantôme….

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Lydia reprenait ses esprits et reprenait sa démarre jusqu'à Mason. Mais, les garçons étaient encore un peu loin. En respirant calmement Lydia avait encore eu la trouille de cette vision d'horreur...Elle avait des frémissements partout dans son corps fin.

Enfin, elle percevait la silhouette des adolescents dans le couloir de l'entrée. Mason se tournait légèrement vers la rousse, souriant. Heureux, il courait doucement vers Lydia Martin.

Il la contempla :

"Alors ?!" lui, demanda-t-il, souriant.

"Oui, ma mère est d'accord, pour ce weekend, uniquement.."

"Oh, Lydia, tu es la meilleure !" dit, Mason en lui faisant une bise.

"Je viendrais avec vous, pour qu'il n'y ait pas dégâts, ok ?!"

"Ok, tu es géniale, Lydia…"

"Je t'en prie, Mason…"

Lydia ria intérieurement, car elle avait rendu le sourire à Mason.

* * *

 **A/N : Premier chapitre de la journée ! On approche de la fin !**

 **Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire, et je pense que cette histoire sera clos**

 **dans la semaine..Des bisous ! Et, Merci d'avoir lu !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite de l'histoire. Je pense qu'il n'y aura que quinze chapitres pour cette histoire [ THIAM] [Stackson] Bref, merci de me suivre dans mes aventures. Avec vous, je m'améliore en permanence. Pour ma part, j'écris sur depuis mi 2017. Je vous embrasse, merci pour les reviews, favs et follows.**

* * *

"J'ai hâte d'être chez Lydia pour qu'on s'amuse un peu.."

"Moi aussi, Mason..Cela va peut-être me changer un peu, les idées."

"Ah, tu vois, Liam ! Je suis heureux de revoir ton enthousiaste !

Liam sourit, et ria en compagnie de Corey :

" _Oui, une fête chez Liam me rappelera ma première transformation..'"_

" _Ouais, c'était comment ?!" demanda, poliment le caméléon._

" _Disons que, c'était effrayant, géniale et nouvelle vie qui démarre pour moi."_

" _Tu m'étonnes, au moins tu n'as pas souffert comme moi…" dit, Corey.._

" _Je ne voulais...pas dire ça….Corey...Je...Bafouilla, le bêta…_

" _Excuse, accepter, Liam.."_

Ils sourirent ensembles..

* * *

Au bout du couloir, le jeune loup de McCall remarquait l'odeur de son protégé, Théo. En effet, la chimère attendait Liam Dunbar au bout du couloir. Sa tête était un peu jubiler devant le bêta. En apparence, Théo était beau, grand, et musclé. La plupart du temps, il était en torse nu, sauf dans les yeux publics comme dans le bahut…

Il portait une chouette chemise à carreau de couleur jaune avec des rayure blanches..Ses manches détenaient une longueur courte. Une fois encore, Théo avait provoqué toute la meute de McCall. Liam comprenait qu'il avait une énorme bêtise en le libérant de six pieds, sous terre…

Mason et Corey, quittèrent le bahut avant que le coach vienne pour leurs données des heures supplémentaires… Donc, Liam en profita pour parler avec l'ancien méchant de Beacon Hills :

* * *

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?"_

" _Disons que, Malia a failli m'étrangler…"_

" _Putain, Théo !"_

" _Du calme, joli coeur !"_

" _Tu fais chier, sans déconner !"_

" _Je sais, on avait un accord !"_

" _Oui, et tu l'as déshonorés !"_

Théo fit une bise sur la joue humide du louveteau :

" _Ne refais jamais ça !" siffla, Liam en fronçant les sourcils._

" _Oh, pourtant j'ai senti que tu aimais ça…" se moqua, Théo.._

" _C'est faux !" s'exprima, l'adolescent sur le même ton.._

" _Voyons, tu ne pourras pas le "nier" totalement…"_

" _Nier quoi ?!"_

* * *

La chimère eut le sourire jusqu'au lèvre :

"Ne fait pas la mouche, Liam.."

"Mais, _**raahh**_ , tu m'énerves !"

"Chut, mon prince…" taquina, Théo, en ne blaguant pas.

Théo prit fermement le bras de Liam et l'emmena vers son torse.

La créature, mit sa main moite devant la bouche de Liam. Théo savait péterniment que Peter Hale était à sa poursuite. Ce dernier se trouvait dans le même couloir qu'eux..Enfin presque…

 _Ils étaient cachés dans la salle de chimie._

* * *

Le regard de Hale se tournait vers eux. Fort heureusement, Théo avait baissé Liam en bas de la porte de chimie...L'oncle de Derek quittait le lycée de Beacon Hills, sans faire, un drame quelconque. Théo était soulagé de le voir partir..

Liam se redressa légèrement jusqu'au front du brun :

" _Tu m'expliques ?!"_

" _Peter Hale me suit depuis que je suis revenu…"_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!" dit, Liam avec difficulté._

" _Rien du tout, cette fois…"_

Les battements de Théo étaient sincères….


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir, voici un chapitre de THIAM, ce soir...Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était enfin le vendredi soir, à Beacon Hills..

Tout le monde avait hâte d'être à la fête du samedi soir, chez Lydia Martin...Toutefois, Liam Dunbar était chez lui, comme tous les soirs après les cours….Il était épuisé, fatigué, et orgueilleux..Théo n'avait pas eu tort en début de soirée..Liam n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, mais que des adolescentes...Ce soir, ce n'était pas la pleine lune dans la bourge…

 _Son coeur battait à la chamade.._

Sous la douche, Liam Dunbar était nu..Complètement nu...Sa poitrine gauche bougeait un peu, car il avait levait son bras vers le haut avec délicatesse. Ses cheveux étaient mouillées voir tremper..Ca faisait une heures qu'il était sous le jet d'eau..Sa respiration était presque régulier…

Une buée dense s'installent à l'intérieur de la salle de bain…

Liam, posait doucement ses deux mains sur le carrelage marron-beige de son père...Le jeune loup avait rêvé de Théo, la nuit dernière..C'était la première fois, qu'il avait ressentait une telle pulsion envers quelqu'un du même sexe que lui..Il avait honte….

Humilié, par Hayden depuis son départ, que Liam se sentait perdu à l'intérieur de lui-même...Il avait mal..Très mal à son coeur brisé...C'était la première fois, qu'il pleurait autant sous sa douche depuis sa rupture douloureuse avec l'ancienne chimère, Hayden…

* * *

Des larmes coulèrent sous ses paupières cernées...Le bêta tournait doucement le bouton d'eau chaude avec l'aide de sa main gauche...Il déposait sa pomme de douche au-dessus du porte savon, murale...Ses larmes n'étaient plus présent à l'intérieur de la douche Américaine…

Ensuite, il passait la raclette sur les vitres et le rangeait dans un coin...Après, il enfilait sa serviette de bain rouge autour de sa taille musclé..Il avait des muscles en béton depuis sa transformation..Son corps avait changé depuis sa mutation..Il était fière, et Liam pouvait compter sur Scott à tout moment..

En sortant de la douche, Liam tombait nez à nez avec la chimère qui se trouvait derrière la porte de la pièce..La buée était encore peu lisible dans la salle de bain...Le néon de la lumière ne marchait plus très bien depuis quelques semaines..Elle commençait à rendez l'âme...Son père n'était pas souvent à la maison..La présence de la créature faisait un bien fou au bêta…

Liam était gêné de voir Théo à moitié à poil…

* * *

Il rougit :

 _-Tu sens bon, Liam...complimenta, Théo.._

Liam avala sa salive à l'intérieur de sa bouche :

 _-Bah, alors ? Tu es muet comme une tombe ?!_

 _-Je….Tu m'as entendu ? Chialer ?! Bafouilla, le plus jeune…_

Théo sourit :

 _-Viens…_

 _-J'ai honte…_

L'interlocuteur pencha sa tête vers le côté :

 _-Honte de quoi ?! D'être humilié ? Trahi ? Être sensible ?!_

 _-Je...Veux-tu jouer a une partie de vidéo avec moi ?! proposa, Liam.._

 _-Avec plaisir, mon petit louveteau...Viens...dit, Théo.._

Théo tira le bras de Liam vers lui..

* * *

Surpris, Liam sentait les lèvres fines de Théo sur les siennes.. C'était une drôle de sensation pour lui...Il se sentait tellement bien avec Théo que sa serviette avait faillit tomber sur le parquet de bois..Il tenait le bord de son tissu avec l'aide de son pouce et de son index..

La chimère saisit la parole avec un timbre mou :

 _-Habille-toi, sinon je ne vais pas résister, Liam.._

 _-Hum...Ok, Théo...Y'a les mallettes dans ma chambre…_

 _-D'accord, je vais préparer tout ça...Joli coeur…_

Théo lui fit un clin d'oeil...


	12. Chapitre 12

_**A/N : Bonjour, voici la suite du THIAM avec plaisir ! C'est déjà le chapitre douze, ici ! 12/15...N'oubliez pas qu'une review, ça fait hyper plaisir à l'auteure..Bonne lecture, à tous!**_

* * *

Durant la soirée, Liam jouait avec Théo à l'intérieur de sa chambre de solitaire..C'était un jeu de course..Il y avait des décors plaisants pour les joueurs.. Il y avait toutes les voitures disponibles dans le jeu, même l'ancienne voiture de Jackson..La demi-lune éclairait un peu la pièce moyenne de Liam..Pourtant, la lampe de chevet était allumé vers son coin du lit..

Théo avait battu Liam, cinq fois d'affilée depuis vingt heures du soir..Cependant, le louveteau avait tout prévu… A sa gauche, il y avait eu des cannettes de soda, avec des parfums différents, puis des chips, des bonbons et des gâteaux pour tenir toute la nuit, éveillé.. Liam essuyait sa malette de jeu avec l'aide de son haut de pyjama, car il avait des mains grasses, et la chimère riait intérieurement..

La chimère était heureux depuis son retour à Beacon Hills...Il pouvait changer un peu pour lui..Pour Liam..Théo avait encore le sentiment que Hale l'observer au loin, mais il s'en fichait pour le bien du jeune loup...Un rictus se dessinait sur ses lèvres..

Il était deux heures du matin chez Dunbar…

* * *

Liam baillait fortement derrière sa paume de main droite, épuisé..La fatigue était présent à l'intérieur de sa chambre..C'était également le cas pour l'autre créature de la ville de Beacon Hills.. Ses yeux s'écarquillent.. Le jeune adolescent se levait brusquement au bout de la dixième partie de jeu..Il était crevé..Théo aussi…

Dunbar étira ses bras vers le haut :

 _-Fatigué, jeune loup ?!_

 _-Oui, j'ai eu une dure journée au bahut…_

 _-Je te comprends, Liam...Va au lit, je vais dormir en bas…_

 _-Non, dort avec moi, s'il te plaît...Je veux juste un peu de chaleur humaine.._

Théo soupira :

 _-Ok, Liam..Je te rejoins…_

Liam sourit et se dirigea vers son lit douillet…

* * *

L'heure tournait bien lentement pour le bêta..Il était déjà sous sa grosse couette bien chaude..Théo éteignait la TV puis rejoignait le jeune loup..Avec l'aide de son pouce, et de son index, la chimère mettait la couette de Liam jusqu'en haut de son épaule muscle.. Son corps se collait contre celui du joueur de la crosse, Liam Dunbar..Il frémissait..

Il avait froid à cause de la fatigue...

En fait, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas en sécurité dans sa propre chambre...Le bras de Théo entourait sa taille avec légèreté..Liam se laissait faire..La main de la chimère se trouvait vers la poitrine droite du bêta, soulagé..Tous les deux fermaient lourdement les paupières… Ils fallaient qu'ils dorment,car Samedi c'était la journée de Liam Dunbar, chez Lydia Martin...


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Note :**_ _ **Merci aux retours que vous me faites sur cette Story, THIAM qui me tient vraiment à coeur depuis que je l'ai commencé à écrire avec vous...Merci, à toi : Guest, je ne sais pas si tu es un membre du Scott's Pack, en tout cas ton commentaire me touche beaucoup ! Merci, à celles qui me mets des commentaires sur cette histoire..**_

 _ **Eh oui, la fin est proche...Je suis déjà triste ! J'arrête avec mon BLABLA du jour, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Au petit matin, les rayons du soleil rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre du bêta. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce peu lumineuse...La brise du vent caressait froidement la nuque de la chimère et celle de Liam. Le bras musclé de Théo était sur le torse chaud du jeune louveteau qui était encore endormi..La créature observait Liam pendant dix secondes _ depuis son réveil _ à vrai dire.. Il adorait beaucoup ce moment-là.

 _Théo sourit._

Ca faisait si longtemps que Liam n'avait pas dormi aussi bien avec quelqu'un dans son lit à deux places. Il aimait ça..Il adorait au fonds de lui. L'adolescent de seize ans avait eu une nouvelle vie depuis sa transformation avec McCall qui était son alpha pour la vie…

Cependant, il était inquiet pour son amant...Enfin, son nouveau compagnon Théo..Tout le monde avait rejeté Théo au lycée de Beacon Hills..Malia était en colère, Stiles n'avait pas confiance en lui..Et, McCall avait le regard qui tue envers l'ancienne chimère de la ville…

Liam, ouvrait ses paupières avec difficulté dans son propre lit, de la marque _**Delux.**_ Il était détendu comme jamais...Son coeur détenait un rythme normale depuis qu'il était dans son pieu avec Théo…

Il se retourna vers la chimère qui lui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles :

* * *

" _Bon...jour...bafouilla, Liam.._

 _-Bonjour, petit loup ! salua, Théo en le caressant._

 _-Tu me regardes depuis un moment ? demanda, Liam en rougissant._

 _-Oui, et j'adore ça, petit louveteau !_

Liam leva les yeux au ciel, et se redressa vers la tête de lit :

 _-J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ? reprit, Théo._

 _-Non, ça n'a rien avoir toi...J'ai entendu du bruit, en bas…_

 _-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Liam !_

* * *

 _Théo fut inquiet :_

 _-Rien, Théo, je t'assure, c'est juste que vu comment tu étais avant, tout le monde te rejette et même Scott...Hors, qu'il t'apprécie à ta juste valeur...Je me pose juste des questions sur ton honnêteté, Théo… C'est tout !_

Théo tira Liam dans ses bras :

 _-Je t'aime, Liam ! Je ne me serre pas de toi, et si Stiles a des doutes, tant pis ! Mais, s'il me cherche, il va me trouver tôt ou tard, Liam...C'est grâce à moi, que Mason sait pour toi..Lorsque tu m'as fait expulsée du lycée avec ton grognement…_

Liam haussait son sourcil gauche devant le beau garçon :

* * *

 _-Alors, c'était toi ?_

 _-Oui, c'était moi, Liam...Ou tu vas ?_

 _-En bas, j'en ai assez de cette discussion.._

 _-Liam, je...bafouilla, la chimère…_

 _-Non, j'en ai assez entendu, Théo, rhabille-toi !_

L'adolescent lui balança le t-shirt rouge carmin à Théo dans sa figure…

* * *

Théo prenait son tissu avec l'aide de sa main gauche, et de son autre main.. La chimère enfilait son haut sans difficulté, car il commençait à faire frais à l'intérieur de la chambre du bêta..En haut, il entendait la voix rocailleux de McCall et ses mimiques dans la pièce..

En bas, Liam était dans la cuisine avec son alpha. Scott avait emmené le petit-déjeuner à Liam, le samedi avait un peu les cernes sous ses mirettes. L'alpha avait ramené des croissants et fait un chocolat chaud pour son bêta..En revanche, il avait sentit l'odeur de Théo sur lui..

Scotty prit la parole d'une voix plus douce que tout à l'heure :

- _Il est ici ?_

 _-Oui, d'habitude tu t'en fiches ?_

 _-Oui, mais j'ignore, s'il a des bonnes attentions avec toi…_

 _-Scott, ça va, je sais me défendre, et je n'ai pas peur de lui !_

 _-Tant mieux, je t'avoue que ça me rassure un peu...Et, pour la fête ?_

Liam haussa ses épaules :

- _Je n'ai pas encore inviter, Théo pour la fête…._

 _-La fête est prévu pour dix-neuf heures chez Lydia, Liam.._

 _-Ok, pour l'heure...Merci, d'être passer, Scott…_

Scott sourit faussement…..


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Note : Bonjour, voici le chapitre 14 de l'histoire, demain ça sera la fin de l'histoire THIAM...Il n'y en aura d'autres qui vont s'ajouter à ma liste ! J'ai adoré écrire et partager cette histoire-là avec vous ! Je ne vous retiens pas longtemps..Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Après le départ de McCall, Théo rejoignit Liam dans la petite cuisine :

 _-Une fête, ce soir ?_

 _-Oui, chez Lydia...Dans la maison du lac…_

 _-Je pourrai venir ? demanda, Théo devant son hôte._

 _-Je ne sais pas, je vais demander la permission à la Banshee…_

 _-Ok..répondit, calmement la chimère.._

Liam se tourna vers le frigo gris et envoya un message à la rousse :

" _ **Liam "**_

" _Lydia, j'ai Théo avec moi, mais je ne sais pas si, j'ai le droit de l'inviter pour la fête de ce soir, vu que c'est chez toi là-bas..Enfin, si tu veux, je ne t'oblige pas, Lydia…."_

En quelques secondes, le bêta reçu un sms de la Banshee :

" _ **Lydia "**_

"Salut, Liam...Théo est de retour ? Bon, s'il ne fait rien de malsain _dans la maison de lac de ma mère, ça ira pour cette fois-ci…Qu'il fasse attention sur ses sautes d'humeurs..."_

Liam rangea son téléphone portable blanc à l'intérieur de sa poche de pantalon en jean..Il se tourna vers Théo :

* * *

- _Bon, elle est Ok, pour que tu m'accompagnes à la fête…_

 _-Super, j'ai hâte de revoir Stiles, et les autres…_

 _-Ne commence pas à créer des problèmes , Bon, tu restes à la maison, je vais préparer la maison du lac Mason, et les autres...Ok ?_

 _-Ok, Liam..Sois prudent, d'accord ? Car, je sens toujours la présence de ce Hale…_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Théo...A ce soir, grand méchant loup !_

 _Théo, ria_ …

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Scott, Malia, Stiles, Mason, Corey et Liam terminent les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée que tout le monde attendait avec impatience...Liam allait être le roi de la fête chez Lydia Martin…

Toute la meute avait une tâche à faire, pour les préparatifs de la fiesta. Lydia préparait le ponche pour ses invités avec de l'agrume, de l'orange et de l'alcool fort...Il y avait beaucoup de fruit également à l'intérieur du cocktail. La rousse détenait un air satisfait, de ses choix pour la boisson du soir..La Banshee était elle-même, pas comme la dernière fois ou elle avait été manipulée par Peter Hale..

* * *

Il n'y avait pas d'aconit tue loup à l'intérieur du ponche…

Malia, mettait deux ou trois ballons par-ci et par-là...Scott les cd de musique à côté du vinyle, et Stiles ? Il regardait les autres, car il avait finit son planning depuis longtemps..Il sourirait presque finement au coin de ses lèvres...L'être humain de la bande était toujours secrètement amoureux de Lydia Matin, mais il était en couple Jackson depuis qu'il était de retour à Beacon Hills..

Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec l'ancien serpent...Il était heureux depuis qu'il était en couple avec Jackson Whitmore..Il l'aimait profondément, mais il avait peur que Théo découvre son secret devant sa meute… Son coeur détenait un rythme normale devant l'alpha, McCall..

Il souriait. Son meilleur ami, lui rendait son rictus devant son frère de sang...Scott savait que Stiles était différent depuis le retour de Jackson Whitmore, il était presque heureux voir souriant de bonheur…

* * *

Stiles, se trouvait dehors vers le bord du lac avec un air mélancolique sur sa figure pâle..Son teint était blanc comme neige..Silencieux, comme une tombe.. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher regarder la demi-lune avec quiétude, les mains dans les poches..Sa respiration détenait un nouveau souffle, à l'extérieur de la demeure de Lydia Martin..

Lorsque Stiles se retournait vers ses proches...Tout le monde avait le sourire aux lèvres dedans…

Scott rejoignit Stiles vers la terrasse :

 _-Ca va, Stiles ?_

 _-Oui, ça va, Scott, merci et toi ?_

 _-Ca va, j'suis inquiet pour Liam, mais et toi ?_

Stiles hocha sa tête vers les papillons de nuit :

- _Oui, j'espère juste que tout va bien se passer pour ce soir…_

 _-Tu es inquiet à propos de Théo ?!_

 _-Oui, Scott..Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui, Scott.._

Scott soupira :

-Oui, puis j'ai l'impression que Liam est heureux….

-C'est le principale, mais si Théo, le trahit…

-On le remettra dans son trou...annonça, l'alpha aux yeux rouges…

Stiles et Scott, regardèrent le paysage au loin...


	15. Chapitre 15 FIN

_**Note**_ _ **: Bonjour, bonsoir et bonne après-midi ! Voici, le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Je vais essayer de mettre beaucoup d'inscription sur ce dernier chapitre...Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

Ca y est, c'était l'heure de la fête chez Lydia Martin..Il était dix-neuf heures du soir dans la ville de Beacon Hills...Dedans, il y avait, Stiles, Scott, Malia, Corey, Mason, l'adjoint Parrish et Liam Dunbar..Ensuite, il disposait tous les autres élèves du bahut...La musique était à fonds, et ça résonnait jusqu'à l'étage de la vieille bâtisse..Parrissh sortait avec Lydia depuis quelques mois, et elle était bien plus heureuse que ça…

Plus heureuse qu'avec un homme….De toute façon, ils étaient liés par le destin..Depuis leurs premières rencontres dans les égouts..Ils se tenaient la main dans la salle de séjour pendant que tout le monde dansait à l'intérieur des grandes pièces, et à l'extérieur du bâtiment..Les camarades de Scott étaient heureux et ne pensaient à rien du tout…

 _C'était vraiment la fiestas_ …

Corey se servait délicatement du ponche avec la louche en toque de Lydia Martin.. Il versait subitement le jus orange dans le verre de cristal. Ensuite, le caméléon déposait ses lèvres fines sur le bord de l'objet..

Mason le rejoignit :

* * *

" _-Tu vas bien ? Mon coeur ?_

 _-Oui, et toi ? Mason ?_

 _\- Ca va...Dit-il, en regardant les autres, tout le monde s'amuse…_

 _-Oui, on dirait...Et, depuis quand Lydia sort avec Parrish ?_

Son compagnon sourit :

 _-Du moment qu'elle est heureux avec Parrish..Fit, Mason._

 _-Oui, tu as raison, Mason..On danse ? Camoufler ou bien…_

 _-J'ai une meilleure idée, vient_ …"

Pendant que Mason et Corey, se faufilait de la pièce, ils se cachaient pour exprimer leurs amours, sans le faire, car ce n'était pas l'endroit idéale…

Quant à Parrish, il regarda la Banshee dans les yeux, l'air amoureux :

* * *

" _Quoi ? fit, Lydia, en souriant de bonheur.._

 _-Ta fête est très réussie, jolie coeur… complimenta, Parrish.._

 _-Merci, Jordan, c'est gentil...Je suis toujours perfectionniste, et j'aime ça…_

 _-Même au lit...répondit, l'adjoint vers son oreille gauche…_

 _-Tout à fait, Parrish...Viens, on danse !_

 _-Avec plaisir, princesse la rouquine…_ "

La Banshee prit la main chaude de Jordan Parrish..Elle fut chaude comme la braise….

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Liam repoussait une élève du lycée, car il était devenu " _ **BI**_ " et il aimait ça...Au fonds de lui, il savait que les femmes ne lui faisaient aucun effet, ni de ressenti à l'intérieur de lui.. Son partenaire de jeu était là, en face de lui..Enfin…

Il était un peu retard, mais Liam voyait un peu de sang sur le coin de sa lèvre..Il courait vers son amoureux, avec quiétude...Son expression sur le visage détenait de l'angoisse, Théo était blessé, et abîmé, mais il tenait un léger sourire sur sa gueule d'ange..

Liam caressa l'autre joue :

"Qui ta fait ça ? Théo ?

-Personne, laisse tomber, Liam...Je suis venue pour toi !

-J'étais inquiet pour toi, Théo ! Je…."

* * *

Sous l'effet de la panique, Théo embrassa langoureusement les lèvres douces et fines de Liam...Tout le monde observait la scène avec stupéfait de la relation intime qu'ils éprouvent tous les deux...

Liam s'en fichait des autres, il aimait Théo, et ça...C'était l'essentiel…

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Une review ?**

 **Merci, d'avoir lu !**


End file.
